


Nathalie

by Shireith



Series: Famiglia [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family, Minor Character Death, Nathalie Deserves More Appreciation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Nathalie è il nome che aleggia tra le mura spente e silenziose di villa Agreste come fosse il cuore stesso dell’intera mansione.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Famiglia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508132
Kudos: 3





	Nathalie

Nathalie è il nome che aleggia tra le mura spente e silenziose di villa Agreste come fosse il cuore stesso dell’intera mansione.

_Nathalie…_

Nathalie è il nome che viene pronunciato dalle labbra stanche di una giovane donna che della gioventù dei suoi anni ha ben poco.

Tossisce due volte, si appoggia alla parete della stanza, ma liquida ogni tentativo di essere aiutata assicurando di star bene. A fatica, pronuncia ancora una volta il suo nome, accompagnandolo con la richiesta di non lasciarli mai soli.

_Nathalie? _

Nathalie è il nome che viene pronunciato da un ragazzino di appena tredici anni biondo e con gli occhi verdissimi – tristi e malinconici come una nota stonata, che pian piano si velano di lacrime salate.

_Papà_ non c’è, si è rintanato nel suo studio. Confuso, spaesato, _terrorizzato,_ il ragazzino cerca il nome dell’unica altra persona che riempie la stanza; lo cerca, quel nome, implorandogli di dargli una risposta diversa da quella che ormai s’aspetta.

Una risposta, presto, arriva, ma non dalle labbra del nome che ha appena invocato. La donna è ferma, _immobile_, e non impedisce al ragazzino di compiere altri tre passi verso il suo peggior incubo. Occhieggia in direzione del letto, lo stesso in cui, da piccolino, la mamma gli permetteva di rifugiarsi a seguito di un terribile incubo. E proprio lei, _la mamma_, è ancora lì. Non si muove, non fiata.

_Nathalie._

Nathalie è il nome che viene pronunciato da un uomo dai capelli molto chiari e con indosso un paio di occhiali dalla montatura spessa. Le lenti celano due iridi anch’esse chiare, tendenti all’azzurro, e per questo ancora più simili al ghiaccio che alberga nel suo cuore.

Lo vede girato di spalle, le mani congiunte dietro la schiena; lo sguardo volge in alto, fisso ad ammirare la «donna dorata» del famoso pittore. Non si volta a guardarla nemmeno per educazione, né il suo tono sembra trasparire il minimo accenno di umanità. È una voce perentoria, distante, che la fa quasi rabbrividire.

L’uomo, finalmente, parla; elenca una serie di compiti e mansioni che, ne è sicuro, la donna porterà a termine con diligenza. Lei li trascrive uno dopo l’altro, annuisce, risponde con un _sì _privo di qualsiasi emozione, infine se ne va.

_Nathalie!_

Nathalie è il nome che viene pronunciato da un uomo in tenuta viola il cui cuore è stato ormai consumato dalla smania di qualcosa che non può riavere.

Un attimo prima la donna è lì accanto a lui, pronta a sostenerlo in qualsiasi piano l’uomo le proponga. L’attimo dopo, la sua voce s’interrompe, la frase che stava pronunciando viene lasciata a metà e sostituita da forti colpi di tosse. Si accascia a terra, tossisce ancora. La trasformazione si scoglie, Duusu fuoriesce dal suo _miraculous: _inghiottito dall’oscurità che aleggia nel covo, il _kwami_ si ferma a osservarla con occhi tristi. Pronuncia a sua volta il nome della sua portatrice, che si disperde nell’aria fino a mischiarsi alla disperazione dei due umani presenti.

Compare anche Nooroo. Il suo, di portatore, poggia una mano sulla spalla della donna, e sulle sue labbra sembra quasi scorgersi l’ombra di un sorriso. Può bastare, la rassicura, mentre lei ancora tossisce. 

La donna non fa storie, accetta il suo invito a un meritato riposo, lo fa perché è stanca. È una donna stremata, sì, ma anche forte, resiliente, pronta a rinunciare a qualsiasi forma di felicità in favore di quella delle due sole persone che ancora pronunciano il suo nome.


End file.
